A conventional power conversion circuit will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawing. FIG. 5 is a circuit block diagram illustrating a configuration of power conversion device 2 using conventional power conversion circuit 1. Power conversion circuit 1 includes low-side switch 3, driving circuit 4, detection circuit 5, and switching circuit 6. Power conversion circuit 8 that includes high-side switch 7 is connected in parallel with power conversion circuit 1. FIG. 5 illustrates an example in which power conversion circuit 1 is disposed for use on a low side of power conversion device 2.
In power conversion device 2, high-side switch 7 and low-side switch 3 alternately turn on and off, and thus power conversion circuit 8 and power conversion circuit 1 operate. As a result, output terminal 9 alternately outputs a positive electric potential obtained by power conversion circuit 8 and a negative electric potential obtained by power conversion circuit 1. That is, output terminal 9 outputs an alternating-current voltage.
Driving circuit 4 controls ON and OFF of low-side switch 3 such that high-side switch 7 and low-side switch 3 are not turned on concurrently. This intends to prevent a through-current generated when high-side switch 7 and low-side switch 3 are turned on concurrently. Furthermore, detection circuit 5 detects an output voltage of power conversion circuit 8. In a case where the output voltage of power conversion circuit 8 is equal to or higher than a predetermined threshold value, detection circuit 5 controls switching circuit 6 such that low-side switch 3 is not turned on.
It should be noted that, for example, PTL 1 is known as a prior art document containing information related to the invention in this application.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-23774